Inuyasha's Adventure
by Shadow Queen Alexia
Summary: Inuyasha has gone to Kagome's world. He soon finds himself in a very intersting situation. Written by my friend, Kileen. Please read and review.


Inuyasha's Adventure

"WELL, FOR STARTERS, YOU'RE A SELFISH, IGNORANT PUPPY."

In the feudal era, the sun was high, but the moods were anything but. As Inuyasha and Kagome were having another one of their lovers' battles again.

"GEEZ," Sango said to Miroku as they both crouched behind the bushes over looking the fiery fight. "I mean, Kagome's yelling her pants off." Sango said as she turned to Miroku. "She is? WHERE?" Miroku glanced around with the dumbest look on his face. Needless to say Sango's reaction in word: POW!

"Hmmm..." said Inuyasha. "I have to prove to that...that...Kagome that I'm not a selfish puppy." Inuyasha quietly snuck into Kagome's tent. "Kagome? Kagome?" he called, but there was no reply. HE threw himself on Kagome's bed, but noticed something snuck to his back side. He peeled it off and looked it over. It was a small blue book with a black stripe that said: "Dairy."

"Die-Arry?" Inuyasha tried to make sense of the word, and the book itself. He curiously opened it, and read:

_Sat. August 7th, _

_Dear Dairy, that selfish Inuyasha pissed me off again.! AND, on top off that, my you - know - what came today. I forgot to get Tampons last time I was in my world, and I won't be back at camp for a couple of days, so I have to use leaves. I hope it isn't poison Ivy. That would hurt. I wish I could go and get some tampons. I need them soooo much. The only ones who could get them are Inuyasha and me, but I don't expect that selfish pig to get anything. Well, gotta go. Villagers need me, _

_Bye, _

_Kagome_.

By this time, Inuyasha was bright red with fury, and was determined to get these so called "tamp-ons."

Inuyasha skeptically looked into the well, but jumped in thinking he was going to regret this whole adventure.

Inuyasha walked around looking for a store sign that said "Tampons for Kagome's you - know - what." He quickly noticed the people weren't used to men ears, silver hair, and a red kemoro. He dashed into a nearby store.

"Hey, man, are you over 18?" a male clerk with red, thinning hair, and white muscle shirt on, asked Inuyasha quickly.

"I'll have you know" replied a hot-tempered Inuyasha., "That I am well over 50."

"Well, doll," the man replied, " You look gorgeous, honey." Inuyasha was not as alarmed by the comment than he was about the man's hot - pink, skin tight, leather pants.

"Um, " Inuyasha said as he slowly back away from the strange man, " um... do you carry ... Tampons?"

The man gave him a very strange look, then replied "oh, so ypor a freaky one aren't you? I like that in a man."

Inuyasha has a bad feeling about this man. "Well" the man continued, " we don't have those, but we do know where you can fins them. Just follow me, honey." The man grabbed Inuyasha's arm and lead him to the store exit. As he looked around he thought.

"Wow, Miroku would really like this store, it has so many women, but where did their clothes go?" As he was lead out of the store, he read the store sign:

Muchi, Muchi. Porn: Satisfies your every heed. Must be 18 to enter.

"My name is Marilyn, a.k.a. Baby Spice." He grabbed Inuyasha and before he knew it, Inuyasha felt a hot, rough and slick tongue in his mouth and much to his surprise, he actually liked it.

And much much to his surprise his spirits weren't the only thing rising to the event.

"Follow me." said Marilyn, he lead Inuyasha to what seemed like a happy place. Every store has a rainbow on the window.

Other men has their hands in each others pockets and on other unmentionables. Inuyasha was actually excited, and anxious. They both walked into a boarded up old house that had surpassed any of Inuyasha's experiences

The house turned out to be a large room with lavender walls with symmetrical rainbows on each wall. The floor was cushioned with yellow velvet cushions, and the occasional baby blue pillow. At the back of the room, was a deep pink pit, full of shelves with odd objects on them.

Inuyasha explored the put while Marilyn went to the restroom. Inuyasha picked up a bright gold box:

"Glow in the dark to make it easier to spot the enemy." He was confused. He turned the box over and read the directions out loud. " Open from individual package and apply to the..." Inuyasha looked up with the most mortified look on his face.

He suddenly heard the loud moaning of two men from the up stairs. He soon hears the screeching and banging of something on the wall.

"Oh," Marilyn replies to him with a shy smile, " They're just um... getting it on."

"Getting what on?"

"Um," Marilyn replied, "They're having fun exploring themselves...inside and out."

"Um, okay..." Inuyasha replied

When Marilyn finally walked out, he was wearing tassels attached to his nipples and a metallic pink G-string on. He also had a hot-pink harem girl mask on. He had long beads attached two the tassels that ran to his knees and a leopard print detachable tail.

"Hey, sexy," Marilyn said as the licked the inside of Inuyasha's left ear. " Your outfit is in the bathroom."

Inuyasha slowly walked into the dimly lit room and changed. When he walked out here is what he's wearing:

He had a thick pink collar on that said, "Naughty doctor." His hair was pulled up into two cheerleader-style ponytails. He also had rainbow streaks in his hair.

He had a skin tight, white leather thong on and two tattoos on each buttocks that said, "Paws Off."

Attached to the side of his thong, Inuyasha had see through sheets of fabrics draping down to his ankles. Attached to the collar on his neck he had beads that were metallic blue and that stretched from his neck to the flower shaped hooks on his nipples. The beads also hooked to his hooker-hoop earrings. His eyebrows were completely shaved off and drawn on were pencil thin violet eyebrow. He also had white, shimmering lipstick, with black lip liner.

Marilyn approached the super sexy stud Inuyasha and said, "It's time to get it on Suga"

(Needless to say...)

Back into the Feudal Era, Kagome had come back early. "Where's Inuyasha?" She looked every where then jumped into the well. After searching, and asking for Inuyasha, she finally discovered the boarded up house.

She heard frequent yells and barking from the house.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" She opened the door. "OH MY GOD!"

AS Marilyn moaned and screamed, Inuyasha yelled, " Hey, Kagome, go in the bathroom and suit up."

After that, the door closed, but I bet our imaginations didn't.

THE END!


End file.
